A Beautiful Winter Day
by Sammy Summertime
Summary: Ghost!Sherlock; Depressive!John. John Watson nunca acreditou em fantasmas. Porém, agora que Sherlock Holmes morrera novamente - desta vez de verdade e para sempre - coisas esquisitas estão fazendo com ele revise seus conceitos. Não é apenas saudade. Não é somente superstição. É real. Disso, Watson tem certeza.


**NOTA**

 **Os personagens e universo dessa história não me pertencem, e sim à BBC e aos seus criadores e Showrunners Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, que por sua vez, se basearam nos trabalhos de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

 **A fanfiction é pós-The Sigh of Three, com os acontecimentos do próximo episódio mudados.**

 **Essa fanfiction não faz apologia a qualquer tipo de crença espiritual ou religiosa, sendo tão somente uma história de ficção sem fins lucrativos.**

 **Enfim, espero de coração que gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la.**

 **Boa Leitura!**

* * *

1\. Tão vermelho quanto cinza.

 _Era tudo tão estúpido._

A primeira coisa que John fez ao chegar em casa, foi jogar-se no sofá e tentar ignorar o mundo e a humanidade. Durante todo o dia era isso que ele estava fazendo, mas fora difícil quando todos se sentiam compelidos a espetá-lo com palavras, abraços e mais palavras de consolação todo maldito tempo. Não sabia o que mais sentira nos últimos dois dias: a tristeza, a dor, a frustração ou a raiva. A bela mistura das mais belas emoções ficou em conflito e a única saída era manter o controle como uma redoma de gelo. Sem lágrimas ou negação, apenas a pura verdade serpenteando em sua realidade não tão nova assim.

As pessoas pareciam propensas á quererem quebrar a redoma de gelo. Mas John Watson só desejava ficar sozinho e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Que tudo estava normal e que não precisava mentir, pois seu melhor amigo tapado ainda tocava violino na Baker, prestes a enfrentar o mundo. Um bom pensamento. Um bom refúgio. Uma mentira deslavada. As flores sobre o túmulo deviam estar rindo. Mas John não se importava; assim como não se importou de ser a primeira pessoa a deixar o cemitério. Na verdade, só ficou no funeral (tumultuado, alias) por causa de Mary.

Colocou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Talvez se se concentrasse o suficiente, ouviria a lareira crepitante e os sons musicais que se acostumara na 221B. Melodias tão bonitas dançariam e se misturariam aos sons confortáveis de terra contra madeira. Abriu os olhos, irritado. Por um instante, teve vontade de correr de carro durante uma tempestade até uma fazenda afastada e gritar. Somente gritar. Ele não podia fazer isso _ali_ , onde tentava desesperadamente fingir que não entraria em luto profundo pela segunda vez e pela _mesma_ pessoa. Mas não havia tempestade, o dia estava _ensolarado_ como se comemorasse algo e Mary ficaria desconfiada se o marido sumisse com o carro logo depois de reenterrar um amigo.

— John – ouviu a voz de sua esposa atrás do sofá.

Parecia incerta quanto ao tom, como que com medo de soar hesitante demais ou repreensiva. O homem deitado não respondeu. Fixou os olhos na mesinha de centro, desejando quebrá-la e jogar os pedaços de madeira na lareira.

— Okay, John – agora soava com um _quê_ de impaciência – Pode me dizer quando vai parar de dar gelo no universo pra eu anotar na minha agenda!?

Ele suspirou audívelmente.

— Oh, um suspiro – continuou – Bem, acho que é uma evolução.

— Mary... – percebeu que não estava bravo, mas cansado.

A loira deu a volta no sofá e se ajoelhou. Debruçou-se perto do rosto dele, com os olhos fechados. Seu perfume sempre o fascinou, mas naquele momento ele não se sentia apto a apreciar nada. Era bom estar perto dela e ao mesmo tempo queria subir e se trancar no quarto. Resolveu ficar parado.

— Você vai ficar bem – ela murmurou, sua mão tocando-lhe no rosto.

Um sorriso de amargura surgiu nele.

— Não, é sério! – ela disse esperançosa – agora parece que tudo está perdido e escuro, mas depois o tempo vai melhorar tudo e você só vai se lembrar das coisas boas que vocês viveram.

Ele retirou a mão dela de seu rosto e a pousou no sofá delicadamente.

— De que livro de autoajuda você tirou isso?

Mary Watson sorriu. Ele estava tentando.

— _Como perder um amor._

Os dois riram. Ela com alivio, ele querendo que o clima leve se estendesse pelo resto da tarde. Mas era impossível, pois o clima se desmanchou tão rápido quanto viera. Os olhos de Mary umedeceram e ele sabia que não era por causa da piada. John poderia sentir-se com sorte por ter se casado com ela, a única pessoa que o fez estar mais próximo de _bem_ naquele dia; mas novamente, John não estava preparado para apreciações. Só queria ter raiva do cosmo.

Mary beijou-lhe na testa e se foi. Seu primeiro desejo do dia fora realizado: ele estava _só_. O segundo era um pouco mais difícil: acordar daquele pesadelo ou ter o poder de ressuscitar mortos. Um desses bastava. O sono veio profunda e lentamente, levando-o a terras não tão leves. Via coisas indistintas e sons estranhos como em todos os sonhos. Sherlock usava seu casaco escuro de sempre, aparecia na maior parte das cenas. Pedia Janine em casamento no escritório, mas Magnussen surgia com uma arma pronto pra atirar.

Depois, ele viu o amigo no alto do Bart's, assim como na Queda. Tudo era envolto por um véu cinzento, apenas os brilhantes olhos do amigo transpassavam a aquarela melancólica. Percebeu que agora estava no prédio também, correu até o detetive, mesmo mal sentindo suas pernas. Sherlock olhou para ele, os olhos tristes e culposos. John gritou, o nome do amigo só um sopro desesperado que se perdeu na ilusão monocromática.

Estendeu a mão, seus dedos selvagens apenas tocando a ponta negra do casaco. Tão rápido, a textura se foi como água corrente e Holmes caíra. Já na calçada, John Watson o via estatelado no chão. Estranhamente, mais parecia dormir. Poderia ser uma cena bonita, se a única cor agora viva no lugar era a vermelha. Um lindo lago vermelho ao redor do adormecido.

O ex-militar acordou. Ainda estava no sofá, um lençol azul o cobria. Respirou fundo. Não havia cheiro de sangue. Bom. Pela janela da sala, raios de sol atravessavam. Deu uma olhadela no relógio e percebeu que já era 08h14min da manhã seguinte. Ficou surpreso por ter conseguido dormir tanto. Mary já devia estar no hospital; em dias normais ele também deveria, mas aquele não era um dia normal.

A sensação amarga dentro do peito ameaçou voltar. Depois de várias tentativas, desistiu do café da manhã. Tentou ver TV, ler o jornal. Tomou um banho. Não soube muito bem de como ou por que aconteceu; sentado no sofá um impulso o atingiu em cheio e minutos depois ele se viu no banco de trás de um táxi, esperando chegar á Baker.

Irracional, sabia. Não tinha um único bom motivo por querer ir lá; estava certo que o apartamento, assim como tudo lá dentro, iria continuar como estava, assim como naqueles dois anos. Não tinha a desculpa de encaixotar coisas e pegar roupas pra doação. Mas nada disso era forte o bastante que o fizesse corrigir a rota para o taxista. Só continuou indo.

Felizmente, não deu de cara com Mrs. Hudson, o que era bom, pois não precisaria fingir que tudo estava bem e que acordara revigorado. Por que as pessoas sempre pensam que uma noite de sono curava tudo? Lembrava-se de ter dormido todas as noites depois da Queda e nem por isso livrou-se da terapia. Balançou a cabeça. Girou a chave e abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

O 221B estava como sempre estivera. Não parecia que ocorrera uma tragédia ao dono á dois dias. Passeou os olhos por tudo; a lareira apagada, os experimentos na cozinha, os infinitos papéis espalhados por todo canto. A carinha amarela continuava sorridente, mesmo baleada e esquecida. Ficou um tempo no meio da sala, os pensamentos voando sem sentido.

Encarou a porta do quarto de Sherlock por poucos segundos e seguiu até ela. Abriu-a. O quarto sempre fora a coisa mais organizada no apartamento, mas um ar sombrio parecia impregnado. John sabia que só eram seus olhos, pois tudo estava em devido lugar. Sentou-se na cama por um instante, sentindo a maciez do lençol. Tão macio quanto _a ponta negra do casaco..._

 _Tudo tinha a cor cinza, menos a brilhante poça vermelha._

Colocou as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo.

Amargura palpitante. Aquilo não era justo. Por que a morte não fora justa somente daquela vez!? Ah, claro. Houve uma outra vez, a morte não podia corrigir o mesmo erro novamente. John Watson se levantou, saiu do quarto e ficou parado na janela. Pelo menos, o céu perdera a alegria do dia anterior e recuperara seu tom enublado. O tempo voltara a ficar bom. O celular vibrou. Correu a cortina de volta á janela, e virou-se com o aparelho na mão.

Como que por instinto, seus olhos desviaram-se da tela e pousaram na mesinha de centro. Nela tinha os mesmos papéis, um jornal passado e uma xícara vazia. E também um cachecol azul, que John teve certeza de que não estava lá antes. Olhou ao redor. Havia trancado o apartamento logo que entrou, ninguém poderia simplesmente aparecer e colocar lá. Sabia que não devia ter ido ao quarto.

O quê!? Era apenas um cachecol que provavelmente não notara. Caminhou, colocou o celular na mesinha e o pegou. O cheiro de Holmes estava exprimido de tal forma como se tivesse acabado de se desvencilhar do dono. Um som alto se fez e John automaticamente olhou para a porta do quarto de Sherlock. Só havia batido. Uma vozinha irritante dentro do médico lhe lembrou do que já sabia: Não havia brisa naquele momento nem pra divertir um dente de leão.

Encarou o acessório em mão e depois a porta. Revezou entre os dois por alguns segundos, sempre confuso. Devia estar com uma expressão engraçada. Aproximou-se da porta e tocou a maçaneta. Um pequeno choque percorreu lhe a mão e a afastou. Lembrou-se que quando era criança fora fascinado por esses choques misteriosos, que o tempo o fez compreender. Tocou de novo. Normal. Abriu e percorreu novamente o olhar pelo quarto, não sabendo o que queria exatamente encontrar. Deus, o que ele estava esperando?

Sentiu o cachecol aconchegar-se a ele. Quando percebeu, estava quase abraçando a si mesmo. Não notara antes, mas um frio se ergueu no lugar. Balançou a cabeça. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta, pegou o celular na mesinha e viu a mensagem.

 _Não te achei em casa. Está tudo bem?_

 _Mary._

A sala também tinha aquele frio recente. Trancou o 221B e saiu de fininho. O frio do apartamento o abandonou.

Só percebeu que ainda estava com o cachecol já dentro do táxi.

 **(...)**


End file.
